


Tiger Lilies

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [40]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Nervousness, POV Trini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “You need to chill,” Kim says, holding back a laugh as her girlfriend squirms. “You’re meeting myparents, not the president. Or the mob.”





	Tiger Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Kim/Trini - be yourself.

“The dress was a stupid idea,” Trini says, tugging at the hem of her skater dress as if she wanted the entire garment to swallow her up. She shifts the bouquet of tiger lilies to her other hand.

“You need to chill,” Kim says, holding back a laugh as her girlfriend squirms. “You’re meeting my _parents_ , not the president. Or the mob.”

Trini would gladly take out both of those evils before subjecting herself to a first dinner at her girlfriend’s parents’ house, especially when her tights were giving her a wedgie. “I’m going to get all tongue-tied. I’m such a dweeb.”

(“ _Just be yourself_ ,” Zack told Trini on the phone earlier. “ _Kim already likes you. It’s not like you have to_ try.”

“You’re an idiot,” Trini told him, and he just laughed).

It also didn’t help that Trini’s parents, upon meeting Kim, _adored_ her. The second they caught wind of Kim’s impressive GPA and her parents’ professions, they were willing to overlook any of Kim’s less-than-desirable traits (hot pink bras possibly included), thinking she’d be a good influence on their little delinquent.

Plus, Kim was beautiful and well-spoken and witty and _amazing_. And Trini was…not.

“Here,” Kim says softly, holding out her hand. “We’ll walk in together. Side by side. Nothing matters but this, okay?” Their connection, as both girlfriends and Rangers, thrums between them.

Trini lets it wash over her in a warm wave as they walk up Kim’s driveway. “Just this,” she says, squeezing Kim’s hand.


End file.
